


Chance

by sadiedurren



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiedurren/pseuds/sadiedurren
Summary: Nicole helps out an older Purgatory resident, where she learns Waverly does the same, and they have a moment.Just a soft, innocent fluff piece - my first WayHaught attempt.Set sometime during the 'behind-the-scenes' bit of presumed getting-to-know each other as friends for them, though not TOO long after first meeting.





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought I'd try out a new ship – and I do realise I am LATE to the party. And I'm sure all of this type of stuff has been written before but...dipping my toe in the water for WayHaught and sorry if it's repetitive and/or rubbish. I literally have NOTHING to add to this fandom.
> 
> It's supposed to be somewhere during the time left to the imagination that Waverly and Nicole seem to at least start a friendship together.

''Okay, Mrs Delaney, I've had a look around your property, and there's no damage. No signs of tampering.''

Officer Nicole Haught stated simply, but warmly, as she smiled reassuringly at the elderly woman in front of her. She was a nice lady, a little eccentric and as stubborn as a damn mule, if not just slightly…zany. Everyone knew old Mrs Delaney, she had quite the reputation in town, but since she had gotten to Purgatory, Nicole had had ample time to discover this for herself.

This must have been the 3rd time she had been out here in the last two weeks alone. Plus, she had seen her when the grey-haired woman had dropped by the station numerous times, and a couple of times just out in town. She didn't drive anymore, thankfully – she caught rides from helpful residents and people often took her supplies. Everyone seemed to keep an eye on her, given she had no other family.

''Are you sure, dear? I could have sworn I heard those damned kids.''

Nicole had to laugh just a little, as she tucked her thumbs into her utility belt. It was always those 'damned kids'. The ones she would shout at in the street and usher out of way. Also, the ones she doled out candy and treats to because she liked them so much. Nicole was almost positive that Mrs Delaney didn't believe she heard those kids, or that those kids would ever come out here and destroy anything. Whatever she thought she heard, the Officer was quite sure she did so in her sleep. Or it was an excuse to get someone up here.

Apparently, every time she called in these days, she requested Nicole's presence.

''Yes Ma'am, I'm sure. I notice that the back door is loose though, the lock is falling apart.''

Mrs Delany tutted with a flick of her hand, gesturing toward the front door with a nod of her head.

''Yeah, this one too. I'll see if I can get someone to do it for me, can't do jack with these arthritic hands.''

Although the old woman could do just plenty with her hands, Nicole didn't think she'd be able to fit new locks onto her doors. The redhead nodded in understanding and then checked her watch in consideration.

''Okay, how about I come by after my shift ends in a couple of hours and fit them for you?''

She hated the idea of the town's 'Grandmother' not having effective locks on her doors. Really, Nicole didn't think anyone would do anything to Mrs Delaney, but there were plenty of bad seeds, and plenty of comers and goers. She couldn't guarantee it. And the woman was always so kind to her. She always tried to feed her whenever she came by – mostly succeeded because well, Nicole just couldn't say no to her and she did make awesome baked goods. She reminded her, sometimes, of her own Grandmother. The nice one that had actually liked her, not her Dad's super religious mean one with the 'spare the rod spoil the child' mentality.

''Oh, that would be such a big help, thank you Nicole. Come in a minute, I have some coffee ready for you.''

''That's not nec…''

Nicole blinked, Mrs Delaney was off the porch and through her front door before she could even finish her polite refusal. With an amused scoff and a roll of her eyes, her boots clomped up the steps and followed the woman through the door.

The house was airy, and quiet save for the low hum of the radio, and had that generally pleasant smell of old perfume, baking and the bitterness of coffee. There was a rhythmic tick tock of an old grandfather clock that was oddly peaceful, and Nicole could hear the faint sound of wind chimes from the back porch.

''You need a nice hot coffee, it's cold out there. And here, I made you a nice sandwich to keep you going. There's a cookie in the bag, too.''

Nicole smiled with a resigned chuckle, accepting the travel mug and the brown paper bag with no further objection because she knew for a fact that it wouldn't do any good.

''Mrs Delaney, I could swear you're trying to fatten me up!''

Mrs Delaney whooped and laughed, flicking a hand in an up and down gesture toward Nicole.

''You need it! You're a beanpole with boobs!''

Rolling her eyes with a hint of a blush, Nicole scoffed again and with a roll of her tongue against her lips she lifted the given items and smiled.

''Okay! Thank you very much for the lunch, I appreciate it. And I'll see you later for the locks. Do you need anything else, anything from the store?''

''No, no, I have my little helper fetching me what I need.''

Finally, after being here far longer than it should have taken, Nicole moved toward the door with her surrogate Grandmother who followed her to see her out.

''Well, you know where to call if you do. I'll see you later, Mrs Delaney.''

The gravelly dirt crunched under foot as she stepped away from the porch stairs and headed back to her awaiting cruiser.

''Bye bye, dear. Stay safe.''

Nicole smiled as she opened her door, and slid into the driver's seat. Mrs Delaney kept watch as she deposited her mug into the holder, put her brown bag on the passenger's seat and removed her police stetson to place next to it. Quickly, she started up the engine, and waved at the old woman before moving the car around and pulling away from the residence, reaching out for her radio to check in that she was once more available.

The rest of the late morning and early afternoon passed easily. She stopped a brawl at Shorty's (and was more than a little disappointed that she didn't see her favourite bar tender there), found Mrs Jenkins' missing dog, arrested an out of towner for selling pot to a couple of the local teenagers, and gone to investigate a real B&E. As well as a butt load of paperwork, of course.

As promised, Nicole had dropped by the hardware store after her shift and picked out a couple of strong deadbolt locks for Mrs Delany, as well as a couple of other safety items she could add onto the doors for extra security, before she headed back to the familiar property.

She had received her usually warm welcome, with a coffee promptly shoved at her, and the Officer rolled up her sleeves and set to work on the doors, chatting easily with the kind old lady. She had some absurd and hilarious stories of her life, and the town in general. Even some of the residents that Nicole bumped into from time to time, and it was easy to laugh with her about them.

She was inquisitive, Mrs Delaney, she liked to hear about Nicole too. Where she came from, what made her want to join the police, where she had gone to college and such. Why she had come to Purgatory and what she thought of it so far.

''And what about a nice man, such a pretty girl like you must have the boys lining up.''

By this time, Nicole had long finished with the doors. Now she was working on the sink. She had noticed, when she had gone to wash her hands, that it was blocked up solid and offered to help with that. After managing to drain out the gross, stale water from the u-bend, the redheaded Officer was now elbow deep in the sinks plug hole and garbage disposal. Whatever the old woman was putting down there, it had jammed everything up good and proper.

And it stank. Like mouldy swamp.

''Oh, uh…not exactly?''

She shook another handful of…well, goop and rubbish she had pulled out off of her hand and into the bucket next to her, blowing a stubborn strand of hair out the way of her face. The awkwardness that she anticipated to spring up was thankfully cut off by a knock at the front door. Nicole had no qualms about her sexuality, but the art of outing herself to small town people was one she was still figuring out. Especially to people of Mrs Delany's age. She didn't want to assume, but older people and small-town people had the reputation of being far narrower minded. It did give her pause.

''Hell-ooo? Mrs Delaney?''

Except, no, not thankfully cut off, because she knew that voice. That melodious, sweet and gorgeous voice that belonged to none other than Waverly Earp.

Inwardly, Nicole panicked for a moment as Mrs Delaney got up to see the younger woman in – Waverly couldn't see her like this! She had only seen her clean, tidy and smelling good. Had only seen her composed, and charming and the three times they'd sort've hung out – a little bit – she'd been in uniform twice (one unexpected lunch sitting together at the local café, and one time just indulging in a break at the station), and neatly dressed for the third (when Waverly had purposefully bought her coffee).

So, she just couldn't see her like this. With her shirt sleeves rolled up and her hands and arms covered in slop from the sink, and her hair all messy. Her hat had been left in the car, and before she had even gotten here she had taken her braid out to ease the headache she'd had towards the end of her shift – now it was tied into a haphazard ponytail to keep out of the way as she dealt with the sink. Also, she was pretty sure some of this damn gunk was smeared across her face.

Nicole smelt like sink and she looked a damn mess and Waverly was coming into the house – this was just freaking perfect.

''Waverly dear, oh you're such a sweetheart, come in, come in.''

''Is everything okay, there's a police car outside.''

''Oh yes, don't worry, Nicole is being ever so kind…she's been replacing my locks and now she's clearing out my sink.''

Nicole heard, the voices getting nearer as Mrs Delaney led Waverly around the corner and through into the kitchen. As soon as Waverly rounded in, she grinned warmly.

''Oh, hey, Officer Haught!''

''Hi, Waverly. And it's still just Nicole.''

Waverly chuckled at the polite reminder.

''Of course, of course!''

Waverly conceded pleasantly, moving forward toward the counter top to deposit two full grocery bags onto it. Which made her stand pretty close to Nicole…and the bucket. The brunette scrunched her nose up as she peered into it.

''You having fun there?''

She teased lightly, making Nicole scoff sardonically with a flash of her eyes.

''Oh ya! Highlight of my day!''

Waverly giggled, and Nicole swore that her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't help but let her own dopey assed smile reflect back at the shorter girl, who she honestly thought was the most divine sight she had ever laid eyes on.

'Oh. Ohh – I see!''

Mrs Delaney's head drew back in mildly amused realisation, catching a confused and questioning look from Waverly and a slightly embarrassed and deer caught in the headlights look from Nicole, who then cleared her throat and looked back into the sink as she dug further.

Perplexed, Waverly just shook her head and started to pull items out of the grocery bags to set them out to be put away.

''Girls, I'll have to ask you to excuse me for a moment while I use the facilities!''

Both nodded and Mrs Delaney left the kitchen, chuckling to herself as she did. Which left the two of them alone.

''Y'know, it's really sweet that you're doing that for her.''

Waverly stated seriously, with a genuine tone as she smirked, finding it utterly adorable that Nicole was elbow deep in crap in effort to help the batty old battle axe she herself had known her entire life. She looked so cute, a little frazzled from the effort, sink dirt smeared across her face. A lot of people were willing to help Mrs Delaney, but not that many would be willing to get themselves dirty to do so.

''Oh, well…she's all alone, so…and she's nice. She keeps bringing me cookies!''

Nicole responded bashfully, rolling her eyes good naturedly as she dumped another load of cloggy goo in the bucket. Out the corner of her eye she saw Waverly smiling as she shook her head.

''She really likes you. I come up here every week, and every week she mentions you.''

''She does?''

Waverly started moving around, automatically putting things away, obviously already in the know to where everything belonged.

''Oh ya! You have yourself a fan, Officer Haught. With good reason, from what I hear.''

Mrs Delaney talked Nicole up so much and so often that Waverly honestly wondered if she were trying to set them up sometimes. But then again, there was a good reason why she had taken a shine to her, in Waverly's opinion. Besides the fact that she was a very nice and sweet and caring woman. Thoughtful, and funny and super helpful. Beyond cute…and yeah she was getting a little off track.

''What happened to her family?''

The Officer enquired, using a hushed tone as not to let the question be overheard. Waverly chanced a look around, and then stepped up so close to Nicole that she got a nose full of perfume, fabric softener, shampoo and something specifically Waverly. It made her feel dizzy.

''It was awful, Nicole. Her husband and her only daughter, and her granddaughter, were killed in a car accident – about 10 years ago. They were travelling to the city to visit a family friend, and a storm hit…they lost control of the car and…''

''Shit.''

''Yeah. She's been alone ever since. You look a little bit like her daughter, and her granddaughter would probably be around your age now.''

''That is awful.''

Nicole nodded in a thoughtful frown, her chest squeezed a little, she couldn't imagine how hard that must have been. To lose your whole family like that in one go? It was harrowing.

Then, Nicole blinked back into reality as Waverly put her hand on her arm – just above her elbow, and gave her a squeeze. She looked at the petite girl, who was standing impossibly close, and who was looking up at her with those big beautiful eyes that she couldn't help but fall into.

''But, she likes you for you, Nicole. And she's not the only one.''

There was an unspoken message within that. Something Waverly couldn't verbalise yet, not because she didn't want to, but because she was obviously working a lot out. Nicole didn't mind. She didn't need anything from Waverly – didn't want her to force herself to try and be anyone who she wasn't. It was just nice to know that Waverly did like her, in any way, and that somehow, maybe she had some kind of effect on her.

Neither of them could bring themselves to look away, but there was no awkwardness in the moment. Briefly, everything fell away, and there was just them in this odd situation, finding it undeniably easy to connect. It was obvious to both – had seemingly been obvious to Mrs Delaney, at least where Nicole was concerned, and therefore, it must have been obvious to anyone with eyes.

''Here…''

Waverly found that her breath was shallow as she almost limply lifted her hand – because everything felt heavy – and moved to brush away the smear of grime on Nicole's face. Her skin was so soft, and so warm…so inviting. And her eyes finally did manage to shift, but only enough to drop down to those enticing lips.

There had been times, when she would look at a girl with an appreciative eye. Even with a willing curiosity, but there had never been an opportunity to explore, and she'd dated Champ for so long that even most guys escaped her noticed she'd become so numb with the status quo.

Waverly felt like she had been asleep, dream walking through her life, waiting to wake up and start it. And for a number of reasons, she felt like now, she was finally awaking.

''I uh…thanks.''

At the whispery, stuttered words from Nicole, Waverly blinked and made an effort to smile as she stepped back, not knowing whether to be relieved or disappointed. She knew she had wanted to kiss Nicole – but she didn't know if she was there yet. Weren't there a million and one things standing in the way? She had been clinging onto her safety blanket of the known for so long, she knew it scared her, the idea of taking the first step into the unknown. And Nicole was definitely the unknown. But also, she didn't want their first kiss to be stood in Mrs Delaney's kitchen, either, with the redhead covered in crap.

''You're welcome.''

A little flushed, she moved to put the rest of the items away, as Nicole flung a little bit of grime in the bucket, and then turned on the switch for the garbage disposer. It made a frantic whirring sound, happily grinding away on nothing, ready to chomp up whatever came its way next.

''Oh, Nicole you fixed it! You are such a good girl, let me give you something…''

Mrs Delaney gushed happily as she rounded the corner to hear the disposer grinding happily.

''No, absolutely not, Mrs Delaney.''

Nicole put her foot down firmly, but still kindly, running the faucet to wash her hands and arms.

''But…''

''No! Consider it paid in full from all those cookies and sandwiches you keep feeding me!''

She chuckled, earning a snort from Waverly as she shoved the two empty bags in the trash now and dusted off her hands. Mrs Delaney chuckled and held up her hands in defeat.

''Who am I to argue with Purgatory's finest? Fine. I'll just have to settle for continuing to feed you…''

Mrs Delaney looked between the two girls, smiling as she saw Waverly chuckling with what could only be described as 'gooey eyes' up at Nicole, who was too busy rolling her eyes and mumbling something about her being on a mission to overfeed her.

''…until perhaps someone can take good care of you.''

She added pointedly, the thinly veiled innuendo making both of the younger women flush with embarrassment and dopily try to move away from that particular subject matter.

A half hour, two classes of homemade lemonade and a piece of cake each later, Nicole and Waverly stepped outside of Mrs Delaney's home into the fresh, crisp late afternoon/early evening air.

''Wow.''

Nicole breathed, still in a bewildered state. The whole of the last half hour the old woman had dropped bombs of innuendo on them, determined not to let them shy away and going on and on about romance and how well matched certain people were. Them, in other words.

''Ya!''

Waverly agreed in a breathy scoff, as they both crunched their way toward their cars. As she put her hands in her pockets and held her shoulders, Nicole cringed a little as she side eyed the barmaid walking besides her.

''Look, Waverly, I'm sorry if she was a little…full on. I never said a word about…about whatever…this…is I guess. Not that I think there's a this, like…at all! Oh my god I'm not saying this right – shut up Nicole.''

''Hey…''

Waverly wrapped her fingers around her wrist and pulled her to a stop, just by the cruiser, and looked at her with an open, tender expression. No signs of offence or abhorrence, at least that was something.

''There is no need to apologise. And…I liked seeing this side of you today. You're very charming, Officer Haught. I like you…I just…I'm just…I don't…''

''I get it. I do. There's no pressure here, Waverly. I don't want anything you can't, or don't want to give. There's no pressure here. You have to do and be what's right and best for you.''

Waverly frowned in consternation, despite the soothing reassurance. It wasn't the fact that Nicole was a woman that caused her trepidation. At least, not for the most part. It was Nicole herself. The Officer was kind of proving her point standing there being all sweet and chivalrous, giving her space and time and not just hounding her and being demanding. Looking at her like she saw her, and not just her face or her body.

Nicole was an unknown quantity. The mysterious stranger. Astute and so startlingly genuine that Waverly honestly didn't know where to start. Not at the moment, anyway. All she could say was that she had an undeniable attraction to the redhead, and it was part of what was upturning her life right now. For the good, she felt, but it didn't make it any less confusing or scary.

''It's just…I don't know how I feel about anything, right now. Or anyone. Wynonna is home and there's like, a shit ton of stuff in my life I need to sort through…''

It was Nicole that stopped the would be ramble this time, by mirroring the other girl, just by putting her hand on her upper arm.

''You don't need to justify anything to me, Waverly Earp. I'll be around. Okay?''

Waverly nodded quickly, relieved.

''Okay.''

Nicole smiled warmly, those cute dimples of hers (that she must have known drove girl's crazy) on full display, and Waverly let out a shuddery breath that she chose to believe was from the cold but wasn't entirely sold.

God, she had so much to figure out.

Stepping backwards she waited until the last second to turn, reluctant to lose sight of the gorgeous Officer, and headed to her awaiting jeep just a few paces away. With every step, it felt like something was constricting around her chest, and it forced her to stop dead in her tracks. Instinct, with a pounding heart and a rush of adrenaline and therefore bravery, Waverly whirled around again, seeing Nicole had turned to her cruiser.

''Nicole?''

Was it normal to be able to hear your blood rushing through your ears? 'Cos, she could. And her hands were clammy. Since when did that happen to her? She was an Earp, for crying out loud – she had been aware of demons her entire life, she rolled drunks out of Shorty's and she was the newest addition to the Black Badge Division – plus, she knew how to wield a shotgun.

Why was she so nervous right now?

''Ya?''

The unsuspecting redhead turned, blinking as an already in motion Waverly was coming at her. Nicole didn't quite know what to expect, but for some reason, it wasn't for the slightly younger woman to go up onto her tiptoes to place a delicate yet affectionate, sweet and perhaps slightly lingering kiss against her cheek.

In leaning up, Waverly inadvertently leant in, and she was so warm and her tiny but solid frame felt so good against her own. There was that heavenly smell again, the one that would keep Nicole awake tonight, just thinking about it. As she thought too, how silk didn't even compare to Waverly Earp's skin as some of it pressed against her own.

She swallowed thickly, finding herself dizzy again. The simple gestures caused her to lose her breath a little, as she shuddered hitched breaths and swallowed thickly. Her skin tingled where Waverly had touched it, and she felt weightless and grounded all at the same time.

Damnit, she was smoother than this. She wasn't supposed to lose her shit around pretty girls, she was supposed to be confident and effortlessly charming. But one kiss to the cheek and she was all singing birdies and heart eyes and sweet little kittens with singing angel choirs. What the hell had this girl done to her?

Waverly smiled as she tipped back down onto her feet, eyes twinkling like she knew exactly what she was doing.

''Thank you.''

Nicole's throat was too dry to answer, and she was sure she had some kind of dumbass expression of astonishment and wonder all over her stupid face – so she just nodded quickly with a faint murmur, and it made Waverly's smile grow, her eyes scrunching up sweetly. Nicole wanted to make her smile like that for as long as humanly possible. Damnit, she was in trouble.

Then she was off again, skipping across to her jeep and getting in quickly. Nicole did the same, and pulled out after Waverly, happy to follow her until they had to part ways – Waverly heading back to the Earp property, and Nicole heading back nearer town to her own little house that sat on the edge.

The whole ride home, the entire time she was decontaminating herself from the sink grime in the shower, as well as the time it took to change into something comfortable and make herself a drink – Nicole grinned like a freaking idiot. She knew she was a damn fool, but she couldn't help herself. It was a done deal. She was a goner.

And, as she picked up her beloved, fluffy grump-with-everyone-except-her Calamity Jane from the couch so she could plop herself down on it, she sighed happily. The cat settled easily on her knee, and gazed up at her with speculative eyes and an easy purr, like she was asking what had Nicole looking as though she was surfing on cloud nine right now.

Nicole still grinned, practically ear to ear, and was quite happy to provide an answer.

''There's a chance.


End file.
